It's AwlGood
by 1n5an1ty
Summary: What if Masato wasn't so stupid, and decided to tell Yuki the truth about "Maa-kun" ASAP? OneShot. Maybe. Who knows. In-Progress then...


My first fanfic... I changed a bit more than stated in the summary cuz i'm too lazy to reread lol, added a few things that I think some girls would like...like Coldplay lol. Enjoy plz? :)

**Inspiration:** The fact that I am a MasaxYuki fan, the fact that Masato is an idiot, The Scientist by Coldplay, The scient by coldplay BACKWARDS, and Viva la vida by coldplay backwards (was listening to this while typing =d) LOOOL

**Summary:**

**What If Masato wasn't a complete moron and told Yuki the truth about Maa-kun the day he found out?**

_Okay. No problem right? This is for the best anyways...Oh who am I kidding, I am so screwed._

Masato was very nervous as he opened the door to his apartment. He didn't want to use Yuki... Although he didn't want to admit it, his feelings for Yuki were already so strong. His heart beat even harder now, after being almost immediately greeted by Yuki's sweet voice.

"Maa-kun! You're back! I missed you..."

_-_-' I am so screwed._ Masato nervously replied, "H-hey Yuki...Umm...Could you sit down please? I got somethin' important to tell you." _Okay...calm down...'K...you got this man, just bankai the situation? T_T._

"Maa-kun as everything all right?", concern filling Yuki's voice as he spoke while slowly grabbing a seat on that nice, big, reddish, really comfy couch. Secretly, he wanted Masato to tell him that he loved him. Yuki's mind remembered the night he had confessed to Masato as Masato uncomfortably twitched in his seat.

"Yuki...I...am not the Maa-kun that you are thinking of." Yuki had no idea what he was talking about, and said so. "W-what? What do you mean?"

"I...went with Mizuki to Yuki's kindergarten today. To find out the truth about 'Maa-kun'. You mentioned me saving you when you were about to drown...about how I was great at drawing and horrible at losing...I can't remember a lot of things from my past, but, I have a feelings that, in this case, it's because I never did those things." Yuki's mind was spinning. He knew what Masato was implying, but he _could not_ accept it. For a moment, there was silence. Then, it was broken by Yuki's voice, now quite and unsure. "Then...you aren't the Maa-kun I've been thinking about...? But...you...your taste for heights...ice cream...and your tolerance about me...How could this be?" Wait, Yuki thought. "How did you find out about this?"

"I looked at the register for the kindergarten...It's true that I was in your group, and that there wasn't anyone else with the name of 'Masato'. However, Kaoru was on the list."

"Oozora-san went to the same kindergarten as us? Wait, why is this relevant?"

"It wouldn't be...but you see, Oozora-san was once Masato Kaoru. Her mother remarried. I'm so sorry Yuki."

Pain racked Yuki's heart as he finally started to accept the situation. His breaths became short and sharp, his eyes filled with tears, his mind blank. The blankness soon became replaced by anger, frustration, and a deep sadness. Anger and frustration won out, and Yuki threw a punch in Masato's direction. He could have very easily dodged, but instead he took the blow. Yuki followed up with several more blows, throwing himself onto Masato and crying all the while. After a bit, Yuki's mind became dominated by sadness, and he sunk to the floor, heartbroken. Masato was only slightly battered and hurt, but his physical wounds were only a small part of his problem as he sat on the couch, looking at Yuki with sad eyes. Finally, Yuki was able to get a grip on himself, and was instantly filled with remorse and regret. He knew that it wasn't Masato's fault – that Masato had done everything he could, that only himself was to blame for imposing on Masato. "Why did you let me hit you like that?", Yuki managed to choke out. He could focus more clearly now, the silence helping considerably. He reminisced about the past school year, about his time with Masato, self-examined himself...and arrived at a conclusion. But, he didn't say anything, allowing the silence to endure...

"Yuki. You alive?" Yuki couldn't believe that Masato was trying to add humor to the situation, but it worked, and Yuki let out a small laugh. "Are you okay Yuki? Please, tell me your thoughts, I can't bare this." He was speaking the truth – he was enveloped in sadness just by looking at Yuki. A small flash of anger passed through Yuki's mind when he heard Masato's voice, but Yuki was feeling better, having thinking about the current circumstances.

"I...I've been thinking about the time I've spent with you...And I'm sorry." Masato's ears perked up as Yuki began to speak...and was shocked at Yuki's apology. "I imposed on you, and even had the nerve to blame you for everything, even though you had done everything in your power to clear up this misunderstanding as soon as possible." Yuki looked up, and Masato's hand was there, there to help him up. Yuki accepted, and got up. "It's okay Yuki." Yuki could see only a couple of slight bruises on his face, and a small cut on his nose, but was once again hit by a wave of remorse.

"I've decided...D-do you remember the night when I confessed my feelings?" Masato tried to interpret this sentence and look for clues about how Yuki might be feeling, but to no avail. "Y-yes."

"I...I don't care..." _WTF?_ "...If you're the real Maa-kun or not..." _Oh. Wait...does this mean that – _"...You've been...him...in my eyes for so long now...and you've always been so good to me. I love you, Maa-kun." The last line came out trembling...with a touch of a...question? Masato could barely belive this...the situation worked out better than he could have hoped! His heart was so-close-to-literally-but-not-really-quite-there-maybe-another-level-but-then-he'll-die jumping for joy. However, this still seemed weird to Masato..._How could anyone act like this?_

"Maa-kun..." Okay now Masato's heart-jumping-for-joy level rose by a few levels (therefore disproving my theory that Masato's heart had one more level to go). "...you must think this is a weird reaction, huh...Well one of the things that came to my mind was this song you sometimes listened to...The Scientist."

"Eh? Oh...I see. I'm...glad that you didn't just ran out the door Yuki..."

Yuki smiled, and slowly embraced Masato. _This person – No. Maa-kun. I must give my all this time...this may be my last chance!_, Yuki thought. He started singing lightly, singing the first part of The Scientist, which fit into the situation so miraculously...

"Yuki...yeah...I would like that." (So search up the lyrics I am too lazy to write them). Joy immediately found a place in Yuki's heart, allowing him to smile sincerely at Masato.

Masato listened patiently, waiting for anything else Yuki might have to say. A feeling had been growing in the abyss of his soul...a feeling that could no longer be set aside (as cliché as that sounds).

"Maa-kun...please, choose me." Masato's eyes widen in surprise as the implication of Yuki's words set in. _Well...this is a surprising turn of events...but...not unwelcomed?_ Masato started questioning himself, questioning his priorities. "You know what I mean don't you? Don't choose Oozora-san...be with me...please..." Yuki looked into Masato's eyes, and found hardness, which shocked him a bit. He also saw hints of indecision and thought. Masato let go of Yuki and sat down, his eyes still being traced. Masato could barely believe this...Yuki was giving him a chance? But he liked Oozora-san! The feeling that was growing-in-the-abyss-of-his-soul-but-was-now-fully-grown slapped him. (Figuratively of course! I wouldn't dare to actually put violence in this fanfic don't you ever accuse me of such a thing!) The following wave of...well...some-kind-of-deep-feeling hit (again, figuratively) Masato with a strength of exactly 39.473026% the strength of the bomb that absolutely pwnd Hiroshima. And his eyes softened.

"Yuki...I love you too", croaked Masato as a few tears came to his eyes. Yuki's heart fluttered for a moment, then calmed down to settle the matter of Oozora-san. "Does this mean...that you'll pick me...over Oozora-san?" Insecurity layered the question. Masato's confidence was somehow renewed (I wouldn't be surprised if it was because Yuki was secure, Masato you jerk!), almost magically.

"Yes."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaa

It feels nice to sit upright again...now...TO THE PARK! I will not, under any circumstances, proofread.

(oh yeah, please review, and CRITICIZE! I luuuuv criticism. Anyways, I don't promise anything But I hope this isn't my last fanfic =d)

(btw, STARCRAFT II FTW)


End file.
